Temari's Troubles
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: Temari over hears Shikamaru and Ino talking. Ino and Shikamaru should be together, so she gives Shika up. Her heart is broken, but she isn't the only one heart broken. [TEMARIxKIBE]Squel to 'Done waiting'


Tamari's troubles

By

Naruto4life

Edited by

Angels-ramen

Sequel to 'Done waiting'

Chapter one

Shikamaru's a Jerk

Gaara had some business to take care of in kohona, so me and Kankuro went with him. Every time I went to kohona, I always looked for a certain troublesome chunin. He had been on my thoughts ever since that match in the chunin exams. I never had time for boys, I was busy being a ninja and watching over my brothers. I was strict, rude, stubborn, in your face girl, who would like me?

I always saw other girls with there boy friends, even ninjas like myself. It did make me somewhat jealous. Then I met Shikamaru. He seemed like the guy for me. He was nothing like me thought; he was lazy, but very smart. No matter what he was I still felt something toward him. I thought I might finally have a shot with a guy. Every time I went to Kohona I met up with him.

I liked him, he said he liked me too, but I knew something was holding him back. I found out what it was on this trip to kohona. I thought it would be like every other trip I had to village hidden in the leaves, but it was way from normal. I was talking to Shikamaru like I normally did. We were in the park, when on of Shikamaru's team mates saw us. She came up to us and said hi. We talked a bit, and then Shika said I was going to stay here for awhile. Her fist clenched and she looked very mad. She just ran off.

Shikamaru looked at me. He said he had to go and he ran after her. People say teams are really close, I wouldn't know. My team was my brother, my family. We aren't the best Family. Gaara killed our mom, and just doesn't care about anybody. Kankuro like to be alone and talk to his puppets. Our dad was the kazekage; he put a demon in Gaara. Family, teammates, they meant nothing to me.

I watched Shikamaru run after his blonde teammate, Ino. I wanted to see what was going on so I ran after them and watched. It seems that Shikamaru has liked Ino for along time, but Ino liked that Sasuke kid. They were talking about and Shikamaru said it was too late. I noticed this is what love should be. Shikamaru didn't need me, he should have Ino. Ino and Shikamaru sat there hugging. That was true love. One I thought I could never find. Even Gaara and Kankuro made have found it. For them to find girlfriends it had to be true love.

Shikamaru noticed me standing there first. Then Ino unwrapped her arms from Shikamaru and they both looked at me. What was I suppose to do? They belonged together. "Its okay, Ino you need him more then I do" Ino smiled and hugged me thanking me over and over. I pushed her off. Shikamaru said I was going soft. No one calls me soft! I got out my fan and hit him on the head. He mumbled the words trouble some. Me and Ino started laughing. I knew I had to go.

So I told him good bye and now here I'm wondering the streets to kohona. I just gave Ino the best guy I would ever meet. I was going to miss him though, His constant use of troublesome, his cloud watching, and His laziness. I Signe and looked down. It was late at night and I've been walking for awhile. I kept thinking about Shikamaru. Flashbacks of my special times with him entered my head. Some tears made there way down my cheeks. I was smiling thought. I was remembering the good times.

I the tears stained my face and I didn't want to wipe them off, the fit some how. I walked in to something hard. "Hey watch where you're going!" I looked up. It was a boy with brown hair. I remembered him from the chunin exams. His name was kiba inuzuka. Something was wrong. His cheeks were stained with tears too. "You're the one that better watch where you're going!" he said with his eyes still watery. He quickly noticed and wiped off his eyes with his jacket.

I did the same. No body saw Temari crying. I wanted to be my usual self and yell at that kid, but all this emotion was distracting. I wanted to know why he was crying, I thought I was the only one. "It was your fault" He glared at me. Then it started to rain. We both looked up. "First Hinata and Gaara, and now this" he yelled at the sky. Gaara had asked me how to date before we left. He told me about Hinata, I had considered her gaara's girlfriend already. What was wrong with that?

"Gaara and Hinata, what's wrong with that?" I asked thought the rain. He glared at me. "You don't even know Hinata!" He crossed his arms. "You don't even know Gaara!" He didn't look up. "Now what's so wrong with that?" I wanted to know why he was so mad at my brother finally having a girl in his life. Kiba looked at my head band. "You're from sand, you wouldn't know unless you live her!" His hair was getting weighted down by the rain.

"Then just tell me already! Because I'm quite happy with them" He glared at me. "Hey wait I know you, your Shikamaru's girl friend" I crossed my arms and turned my head looking down. "Was Shikamaru's girlfriend" I didn't see his reaction, all I heard was the rain coming down harder. He didn't say anything. "So why are you not happy with Hinata and Gaara" I looked back at him, he looked hurt.

"Because…I love Hinata" He said the last part in a whisper looking down on the ground. I almost didn't hear him. He was still looking at the ground. What happened to him had just happened to me. I thought I loved Shikamaru, but loved someone else. "That happened to me, and I'm not crying about!" his head shot up to face me. "You were too crying about!" I crossed my arms.

"Well…I'm not the only one" He crossed his arms too and smirked at me. "You're just stubborn!" I glared at him, even thought I knew it was true. Then I white puppy popped its head out of his jacket. The dog was a lot bigger since the chunin exams, but still big enough to stay in his jacket.

I took a step back. He laughed. "This is Akamaru, and I'm Kiba inuzuka" He held his hand out. "Temari" I just looked at his hand till he put it back in his jacket. "Ha what a nice way to meet, in the pouring rain" I looked up. I was soaking wet. "Hey, no use being alone on such a tragic night, want to get some ramen?"

I looked at him a bit weird. We both just lost the loves of our lives, and he's asking me out? What the heck! "Sure, why not" I followed him to a ramen bar. I was surprised it was still open this late at night. We took a seat and ordered some ramen. At least it was dry in here. "So where are your brothers?"

"At the place we're staying at" akamaru jumped out of his jacket. "Gaara's not, he is with Hinata" He looked down at the counter. "Tough luck" I guess I was being a little mean, but I'm me. Then I wondered where Shikamaru and Ino went, are they stuck in the rain? "I know"

"So… how have you been since the chunin exams?" I really couldn't think of anything to say. "Good, Akamaru got bigger" I looked at the dog under his seat sleeping. "So do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I got a older sister, hana" I wonder what would happen if an inuzuka was allergic to dogs, I quickly shrugged that thought off. Then our ramen was ready and we ate. I wondered way this guy took me out anyway. He seemed like a nice guy. We just started talking about every day stuff.

He said some jokes, and I laughed out of no reason. The rain stopped and we finished eating. We walked out side in to the cool night air. "So I guess this is goodbye" I said. He was a nice guy and I think I might like him, but goodbye is goodbye. "Yeah…Unless you want to go somewhere, like maybe out to eat again" I looked at him. This time he was asking me out.

"Are you asking me out?" He gave me a smirk. "If that's what you want to call it" I smirked right back at him. "Okay then" Akamaru whine at his heals. "Okay how about dinner at eight? Meet me in front of the hokage building"

"Okay, see you then" I said. He smiled "See you tomorrow" Then he ran off with his dog.

I went home and Kankuro was watching TV. "Hey Kankuro, where is Gaara" Kankuro looked at me. "Gone"

"That's what I thought" I smirked at him. Kankuro had no idea why. "So how was it with you and Shikamaru?" I smiled, that was so old news. "We…broke up" He gave me another weird look, and then focused on the TV again. I went off to my room awaiting tomorrow.


End file.
